1. Field
The following description related to an optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communications terminals normally include camera modules to capture images and record video calls. In addition, as levels of functionality of cameras in such mobile communications terminals have gradually increased, there is a demand for the camera modules in mobile communications terminals to have higher levels of resolution and performance.
However, because there is a trend for mobile communications terminals to be miniaturized and lightened, there are limitations in obtaining camera modules having high levels of resolution and high degrees of performance.
In order to address such issues, camera lenses in the camera modules have been formed of plastic, which is a material lighter than glass, and the number of camera lenses have been configured of five or more lenses to allow high levels of resolution to be realized.